


The Terato School for Proper Humans

by Briar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Birthing, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Monsters, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Teratophilia, human cow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar/pseuds/Briar
Summary: Established following the claiming of Earth, the Terato School for Proper Humans has been working to create the ultimate model for human breeding programs. This document aims to document human females for their lives as cattle, pets, and wombs and follow them as they are given their placements after the school.Basically a chance for me to kinkily write alien porn and be disgusting.





	1. Chapter 1

Terato School for Proper Girls was established shortly after the claiming of Earth. Finding such a primitive species had been exciting for the galaxy. Humans certainly weren’t completely mindless, but they clearly weren’t going to be able to sustain themselves on their planet past another few centuries.

It was decided by the intergalactic federation that the planet would best be suited for a strict conservation program in order to ensure the species survival. Aside from their survival the species had many desirable qualities that made them excellent cattle. They were generally fit for physical labour, were adaptable to many different climates, and easily bonded to whatever life form was nearby so long as it exhibited vaguely anthropomorphic characteristics.

But what had really made them stand out was their exceptional characteristics for breeding. Their bodies proved incredibly resilient to almost all forms of life that were implanted within them and with the proper training the could be customized for a variety of different features that suited different species across the galaxy. Even better- they could be milked for an incredibly nutritious lactational product that was now sold in multiple star systems as a delicacy and health phenomenon. Many species looking to start a family salivated at the chance to raise their young on such a nutritious diet.

The Terato school had capitalized on that early on in the human conservation program, proving the economic feasibility of maintaining the species made on funds from their sale. Please find an extensive explanation of what the different programs within the school entail in the following documents.

* * *

 

The first distinction for female humans came at the age of 18. They were evaluated for features of reproductive health and areas they might excel. Many of the larger breasted were moved into specialty lactation programs, and those who proved the most capable of producing milk were often moved onto farms where they would be milked and and patrons could come and fuck the hucows. The others would be considered for clients that required increased lactation or larger breasts.

The lactation specialization began with a special form of clitoral and vaginal shield. The girls would learn to develop intensely sexual associations with their breasts and nipples, so it was imperative they be denied pleasure through other means. They continued on in regular human schooling learning about their purpose in the galaxy as well as with increased physical activity to help their breasts continue to grow in size.

At night they would be hooked up to a lactation machine that would suck on their nipples and massage their breasts for eight hours while they slept. The transition was usually rather difficult for the first few months as their nipples elongated and their breasts grew sore from the constant attention. The girls would lay in bed crying and desperately trying to sleep, but there was no escape from the painful machine. During the day other students would be encouraged to suckle and abuse their sore teats and breasts while ignoring the girl’s cries. This helped them adjust to their new position as a producer.

Eventually their breasts grew numb to the treatment, and at that point a special new feeding formula would be introduced. The girls would go from eating in the cafeteria with the others to being fed at night through a feeding tube, a constant stream that left their stomachs distended and sore until morning. However, the hormones within it increased the sensitivity of their breasts and by the end of it they’d be increasingly sexually frustrated, having not orgasmed for anywhere from three to six months.

It was at this point that their milk would begin to let down. The lactation machine would sense when this moment was to happen and as the milk began to enter the breast their clitoris would receive an intense electric shock, forcing an incredibly painful orgasm from the specimen.

At this point the hucow was ready for the second stage, where she was moved to a pen. An anal hook with a rounded end would be hooked into their asshole and a new feeding tube inserted to keep them in the doggy position preferred for lactation. This would help their breasts continue to expand and encourage milk production. At this point their nipples had become incredibly sensitive and the regular attention had them orgasming uncontrollably when hooked to the breeding machines- anywhere from 12 to 16 hours a day.

When they were off the machines tight rings were attached at the base of the nipple and prevented milk from escaping the breasts. This forced rapid expansion and for the first few months many of the girls were loathe to be forced off the breeding machines as their breasts would be incredibly pained. At this point anyone who came to visit the school or other students were allowed to stimulate their nipples, whether through sucking, flicking, or other creative means, and it was quite common to see contests for who could get a cow to orgasm the most. This was incredibly painful for the cows stuffed breasts, but it helped them learn to be docile and mindless as any resistance was met with sturdy leather crops.

By the end of this they were ready for sale. Some would go to species that injected their young into the supple breasts of these young women, others would go to private buyers that simply wanted a personal source of human milk, some would serve at milk cafes, and the majority would go to milk farms where they would be milked and fucked for profit.


	2. Tentacles: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Kya as she's purchased for the tentacle specialization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes to how I'll format this set of stories, I'm hoping you pervs won't mind ;)

One of the most extensive but lucrative specialities were their tentacle girls. Although many confused them for being sold to tentacled creatures, it was easy to find a human that could be fucked by them.

However most tentacled species were aquatic and rare, they often kept to their own planets despite the high demand for their kind. But there was one animalistic tentacle breed that could survive in nearly any climate provided it had a host- and that was where the terato school came in.

Women who hosted the unintelligent species were chosen for being less intelligent than other counterparts and their wide hips. Once a trainee was purchased they’d be entered into the program and  given an injection that would help soften their cervix, before being delivered to their client.

=====

Kya didn’t mind the Terato school so much, having been born to a lactation hucow and growing up in a brothel. She’d been sold to the school when she was twelve and appreciated the fact that she no longer had to work. Besides- sex work didn’t seem so bad. At the age of fourteen the girls had been switched to their preparatory outfits, tight fitting bikinis and a thong. While they weren’t authorized for sexual activity yet, it encouraged the girls to begin to objectify each other and explore.

Kya had been a favorite among the upperclass men and women for her slutty and simple ways. They’d often take turns sticking their fingers inside her and making her perform oral on them. Kya didn’t mind- she’d seen her mother working happily like this and hoped she’d get a fun service job like that some day. She’d assumed she’d go into the lactation program with her double D tits, but didn’t complain when she was chosen for a much more lucrative tentacle placement.

She’d been transported alongside a few other girls for about a days worth of space travel in a cold metal cage. Upon reaching the new planet she’d be housed in she was blindfolded before being transported by hovercraft to wherever she could only assume she’d been purchased for. She was shorter than most females at just 5’2, small perky tits but a huge ass and hips. She had a gentle curve to her stomach, but no one at the school grew very chubby unless it was their specialization. Her skin was a warm toffee colour and her hair curled in a dark frizzy brown around her face.

Her blindfold was removed in a sterile looking office with an array of medical paraphernalia inside. A robot entered, quickly undoing the straps on her bikini and leading her to sit in a special chair. Her thighs, knees, and ankles were quickly bound by the chair. Her upper body was left curiously free as a metal box came up and around to enclose her lower half from under her breasts down.

She could feel for a moment as the chair behind her moved to part her ass cheeks, moaning at the feeling. She loved being spread. A moment later there was the cold touch of lube and then something scarcely thicker than a finger was entering her asshole. It was around six inches long and she was puzzled by the barely there intrusion. A moment later a small butt plug was pushed into place, forcing a tiny yelp from her. It didn’t take her long to realize what was inside her.

Her body heat began to melt the suppository and Kya squirmed uncomfortably as soap irritated her anus. She let out tiny grunts as she squirmed, the stinging and itching only increasing as she tried to squirm away and relieve some of the pressure on her anus. It stung and caused her anus to contract around the thick plug and suppository. She had her hands on the metal box around her trying to push away from the restraints in vain.

For ten minutes she struggled before a whirring began. Kya squealed as water began filling her, mixing with the soap and invading her intestines.

“Ah-ah!” She cried out as the cold water pushed into her large intestine, bringing with it the irritating soap. She let out a piggish squeal as a cramp hit her low in the gut, causing her to double over in pain. The movement only further irritated her and she wildly tried to push away from the chair or find some form of relieving position. Within five minutes she had been filled with the enema. It would be another twenty before she could release. Her moans and groans quickly turned to tears as her intestines squeezed against the irritating solution. A particularly sharp cramp soon had her sobbing, desperately trying to escape the box encasing her. At the school she’d only ever had warm water enemas and even they had been unpleasant.

Finally the plug was pulled from her body, soapy water squirting out immediately. A moment later a speculum replaced it. It expanded, forcing her asshols apart so she couldn’t clench to expel the painful enema. Something came to her stomach and began massaging it, forcing the mixture to spurt out of her painfully slowly. The spreading of her asshole was uncomfortable but Kya was relieved to have the enema leaver her. Expelling it didn’t help the fact that it was still coating her anus and intestines.

A moment later a thin tub slid through the speculum all the way to the entrance of their large intestine, spraying warm water into her gut. Kya moaned in pleasure as the soap was slowly washed away, the tube pulling out so she could expel before giving her another half litre of water.

After about a half hour of this the machine seemed satisfied and withdrew from her body completely. The restraints withdrew as well, and Kya gingerly as the robot attendant came back to her side.

She was prompted to bend over the chair and spread her legs. Kya braced herself as first a six inch dildo was fitted into her asshole, and then one of similar size into her vagina. She let out a low moan as she’d only ever experienced fingers inside her before. They were both heavily lubricated and programmed to squirt moisture before they could cause discomfort.

A moment later and there was a sensation Kya had never felt before between her legs. Another robot arrived to hold her thighs still, preventing her from squirming away as a catheter was forced into her urethra. It stung and had her whimpering but it was also strangely arousing and she let out a gasp as it hit her bladder, pee collecting in the bag at the end of it. The robots detached the bag after it had filled and fit a plug at the end of it. Finally they attached a small clitoral shield to her, preventing stimulation. Carefully a thick leathery contraption was settled over her genitals- what looked like underpants but fused perfectly skin-tight to her to make sure none of her dildos could slip out.

The robots attached a metal collar to her neck before leeding her to the hall. The hallway was dim with pulsing purple lights- probably an entertainment district?

They arrived at a door and as soon as it opened Kya was overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol and bodies. Inside was a dance floor filled with neon light and every kind of creature of the galaxy. Many of the patrons hooted and called at her as the robot pulled her along. She was brought to a line of girls kneeling underneath the bar and quickly forced to join them. The robot forced her head forward, pushing her to put her mouth around a black ring that forced her lips wide apart. Leather straps were bound to her head and neck, preventing her from pulling back.

It didn’t take long for the first strange cock to enter the hole, choking her. For the rest of the night she was kept there, assaulted by cock after cock. As the club wound down she was finally removed from her hole, blinking blearily and stumbling after the robot that attached a lead to her collar. Her and the other girls were brought to a room with small squares in the wall. They extended as the robots pressed a button and they were each led into one, arms clamped to their sides and belts attaching around their stomachs and necks.

Cuffs attached to her ankles, spreading her legs widely while a robot removed the dildos and contraption at her waist. Her bladder felt ready to burst and she sighed with relief as the plug was removed and her waste collected to be destroyed. It felt good to be empty, if not a little strange, but it wasn’t to last.

A moment later she felt a mechanical whirring and something began to press into both her holes. Kya let out a keening sound as two dildos slightly larger than the ones she had been wearing entered her ass and cunt, easily pushing into the loose holes. A moment later they began pumping and her legs were brought down straight as close together as they could get around the machine. It made everything so much tighter and Kya moaned in pleasure. Two suction cups came down and attached around her areola, beginning to rhythmically suck at her nipples. She felt a rumble and then the bed extension was returning to it’s hole in the wall, leaving her in complete darkness.

The night was pure torture. It was nearly impossibly to sleep and the delicious feeling of the wet stimulation between her legs had her wanting to orgasm, but there was nothing on her clit to help her reach climax. Instead she was forced to lay there going mad from the lack of sleep and over stimulation- nipples slowly growing more and more sore under the machine’s tutelage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some changes to the story format... I'm starting to think we might follow a few genders as they leave the school and are forced into their working positions. As always please please please leave comments and let me know what you wanna see and what you liked ;)


	3. Tentacles: Part Two

It went on like that for weeks. Kya was no longer spoken to, barely got to see the other pleasure slaves except when they were transported to their beds. Night and day she was filled with toys. They’d grown in size despite how impossible the nine inch dildo she now wore at night had seemed at first. In the beginning it had been unpleasant but now she felt terribly empty whenever the dildo’s were removed, her sphincter now weak and useless and vagina gaping. The second night they’d added an enema to her fucking, the dildo slowly dispersing it through the night. Kya could only assume this was some form of feeding as she was rarely hungry anymore and didn’t seem weak from the lack of food or water.

During what she supposed was day time she was either trussed up beneath the bar or brought into the crowds of aliens. She didn’t speak the languages they spoke and could only guess what they jeered about while she was amongst them. Her hands would be tied behind her back and the crowds free to do with her as they’d like. Most often they’d pinch her nipples and grope her breasts roughly, causing her to squirm and squeal. Sometimes they’d lay her across a table and force her to perform oral while one of them slapped her breasts. They liked to spank her as well, leaving her with burning red ass cheeks that kept her wincing for days. A robot would always come by to stop them before they broke skin, but they were good at getting right to the edge of the allowed abuse.

The nipple sucking machine soon caused her nipples to elongate, growing puffy and red and incredibly sensitive. They also became terribly sensitive, and she began craving any stimulation for them. She felt like she would cum every time one of the patrons sucked on them, but it was just not quite enough to orgasm. Soon she grew delirious, it’d been months since she’d orgasmed and nothing ever touched her clit. When she was let into the crowds she moaned and weeped for the attention of the clients. Kya would hungrily lean into their touches and suck their phallus’ eagerly.

This went on for six months. Kya was certain she’d go mad from the lack of stimulation.

Then, one day, instead of being led to the club, she was taken back to the hospital room she’d entered her first day.

The robots helped fix her to a gynecology chair, stirrups spreading her legs and thick restraints coming around her thighs, knees, stomach, wrists, and ankles. Her dildo’s hadn’t been put in and she felt terribly exposed and greedy, the smacking of her stretched vagina and asshole trying to find something to close around resonating in the room.

She attempted to peer at the robots, see what they were doing, before a blindfold came around her head and she was thrust into darkness.

Kya whimpered as her catheter was pulled free, the stimulation almost enough to have her cum, but not quite. Now she was truly empty.

For a moment there was nothing, and then she felt something wet and cold at the entrance of her vagina. She moaned as it moved forward, clearly something alive as it pushed and prodded curiously at her body, entering the canal with little hesitation. The pulsating wetness quickly filled her entire canal, a slight but welcome stretch. Kya moaned, throwing her head back. She didn’t know what sort of creature it was but she was desperate to have something inside her and she loved it’s girth.

It had feelers- tentacles, she realized, as it pushed around her vagina, clearly searching. It prodded and reached out with multiple tendrils, causing her to squirm pleasurably in her restrains. A tentacle reached the open of her cervix and began to press. Kya jerked at the uncomfortable sensation, trying to get away unconsciously. The creature refused to stop, finding the entrance and pushing into the tiny entrance.

“Ow!” Kya yelped as the tentacle pushed through and panic began to rise in her chest through the pleasurable haze. “T-This hurts!” She gasped as the tentacle surged forward. She hoped the robots would register her distress, but she couldn’t hear them moving to relieve the pain. Clearly this was an expectant part of her treatment.

Kya couldn’t dwell on it, yelping as the tentacle pushed into her uterus. It was a bizarre sensation unlike any she’d felt before. She found herself moaning and panting, blurring between the intense pleasure the pain of being filled, the sharp pain as her cervix was forced open, and the fullness of her gut as her womb was suddenly forced to accommodate the creature.

It was a slow and painful process that usually took around an hour or two, Kya could barely tell time anymore. First the kit inserted one tentacle into her womb and then began to massage her uterus, uncomfortable and strange in its feeling. Kya's stomach grew taut and hot to touch as it bulged outward from the suddenly filled uterus. She moaned and whimpered from the stretch. The whole time her cervix was also forced open, undulating as tentacle after tentacle pushed in, before the body of the kit forced its way through the tender entrance.

Her back arched and she screamed, a deep lightning pain that didn't end until the kit was fully inside her uterus. She shivered and gasped, tears streaming from her cheeks as she panted. Finally, she passed out from exhaustion as her stomach bulged with the weight of the creature inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me happy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked chapter one! Feel free to suggest kinks you'd like to see, specialization ideas for the girls, or monsters/aliens you want them to fuck c: you can also check out my tumblr thiccandkinky if you want to see the porn I like and get fic updates. I just started it but one day I might consider taking drabble asks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
